


And in these moments, I am yours

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: And I swear she’ll ruin you and even then, you’ll keep coming back for more.





	And in these moments, I am yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am working on updating my other fics. This morning I woke up with an idea, and this is the result of it. Like one of my betas (Luce) said, I gave birth to it with no mess and fuss. Reviews are appreciated :)

And you think that this and every moment you share with her is absolutely perfect. That, here in her arms, you are safe and loved. Yet she ruins you after the moment has ended and after every moment. And you look at her and watch her leave and know you beg and crave for more. More than she’ll ever give you. More than you care to admit.

 

But she is rain. She is water. She is snow. She is the seasons. Moments that come to pass and find themselves fading away in your memories of her.

 

You want more, but it can never be. Not when her mind reverts back to that day. Five years before the two of you became a thing. An accident that caused her to lose every memory and every moment the two of you once shared. Right now, she thinks she is engaged to a woman who is not you. A woman you know still loves her and relishes the start of each morning because it means the two of them are very much in love. But there are days where you can’t help but find her and as her eyes look into yours, you see a flicker of recognition.

 

You’ll take these moments. You’ll treasure them. in these moments, she chooses you. Like she once promised. In these moments, you are the ones who are married to one another. You are the Sheriff of this town, and she is the Mayor. And it hurts to see her smiling and holding hands with a woman she was once with. Your parents tell you to move on, but you can’t.

 

What good would it do to go against your vows? For better and for worse, you will always love her.

 

And you would do it again and again until your very last breath. Because when she sees you and remembers, she ruins and manages to save you at the same time, when she says, “I remember, Emma. It’s been you. It’s been me and you. I love you.”

 

As she sleeps next to you, you look forward to the next moment you have with her. Because you know that your story with her is far from over. Because you know that in the past month, she has started to remember a little more each day.

 

* * *

 

And when she opens her eyes and asks you why you never just kiss her and break the curse, you tell her that sadly, not everything can be fixed with True Love’s kiss. She’ll kiss you and tell you that you’re wrong. That she is remembering more with each moment that passes by. You look in her eyes and know there’s only love instead of fear and desperation of losing you all over again. Her eyes share hope just like you had once taught her to believe in.

 

‘Believe in me, Regina. Believe in us. That we can do anything as long as we’re together.’

 

She’ll ask you about Henry, and she’s relieved to know he has a family of his own now.

 

Time has a funny way of catching up. But you know these moments you share with her aren’t fleeting away as easily. She will remember and even if she doesn’t, you’ll always choose her. Just like she will always choose you.

 

 


End file.
